twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:*VampireGurl*/My Story Dont Read if Your A Chicken
This is what really happens 2 me in real life & i was just board... so i mind as well do something it started in Jan 2006. The first "sign" was a jar of peanut butter, found on the rim of the kitchen sink, on its side with a big glop of peanut butter on the counter, and a dripping pool of melted peanut butter on the floor. I thought it was the kids being messy. That was the beginning of a year of dumping, spraying, spilling, slashing, cutting, bashing doors, leaving slippery traps, playing with the electricity. The first 2 months of 2007 were the worst. It moved furniture. It threw everything it could at my parants door, including knives, cans, pots and pans, dishes. It wrote on the walls, it hid things in the vents. We couldn't keep toilet paper, paper towels, soap, shampoo or any kind of personal need in the house. Every time we bought toilet paper, it would dump it in the toilet. It took cell phones, the first was put in the toilet. The second, mine, was dumped in my coffee cup when I fell asleep. It put the third in the peanut butter jar. It banged on the walls, killed kittens, made us sick with fear and frustration. It punched holes in the bedroom doors using an 8lb mallet, bent the doorknobs. It put fingernail polish inside the lock mechanism of the door knobs. We would go out a door, it would lock it behind us. It destroyed our dishwasher, plugged up the sink and flooded the house. Every day was some attack in one way or another. We would set the air conditioner at 81 degrees, it would set it at 79. I would turn off the AC at night before bed, in the morning it would be turned on and set at 79 degrees. There were so many things that it did, vile, vicious attempts to interfere with every aspect of our lives. It took every can or jar of flour, salt, coffee, tea, spices, sugar and piled it on the floor, over and over again. It took packaged cake icing and flung it around the living room, on the walls, ceilings, floors, next would be the goodies it found in the cat boxes, anything it could find in the pantry, was dumped, spread or flung about the house. It poured oil on my computer. It would set traps, such as balancing an egg on the bathroom door, that would fall when moved, or piling cinnamon and sugar on the ceiling fan, and when we walked into the room, would start the fan. It would put a lighter in the coffee pot (twice) which would explode. The second time, it blew the coffee pot apart. We never knew what we would find when we opened a door, picked up trash or walked down the hall. In the beginning, some of the outrageous things it did made us laugh. We stopped laughing very soon. It started to attack our electronics. My brand new flat panel computer monitor was slashed several times. My sister brand new Dell had shaving cream sprayed inside it, and other things we have yet to identify. Several times, in a matter of 10 minutes of leaving the keyboard of the computer, we would return to find piles of cat feces placed in perfect round piles on the keyboards. We would find my bikini underwear up in the branches of the big pepper tree in our front yard. We have over 500 digital photos, videos of the vicious attacks at my bedroom door. We reached out, we contacted people. We had an investigative team come up from the GA area 5 times with all of the latest equipment. Their conclusions were vague, but informative. There was no solution to our "manifestations", only advices. We had a cleansing, it didn't work. Our family dynamics didn't permit the unity needed to make this thing go away. In March 2007, when my sister was asleep, it spread toilet paper and paper towels all through the house and set 2 fires underneath them. That was the final straw. We could no longer put off our fear. We moved out. It tried to kill us. And, by the way, we had a 14 year old girl living with us, and after awhile I started seeing similarities between the things that the "thing" did and her personality. I was told by some very trusted friends with abilities, that she is a sociopath. I'll never know for sure. We had to move, we feared for our lives. We are trying to heal. We'll never forget. The End or should i say the end for now Category:Blog posts